Bitten
by thechosenone305
Summary: AU. After a World Conference, Spain is assaulted by a vampire. He tries to fight back, but is turned into one in the process. How will he manage his new life as a creature of the night and hide the big secret from the countries? Rated T for language, violence, blood and angst. Has OCs, but they don't play an important part in the story. [Currently being rewritten]
1. World Conference

**A/N: I have no idea why or how, but this idea came into my head when I was at the dentist, all goofed up with goofy gas. So with the feeling that you're in the clouds and that hung over feeling after you get off of goofy gas, I fought logic and wrote this fic. Now, some of my readers who followed me, [*cough* stalked *cough* nah just kidding, you kiddos aren't stalkers. I add the word 'stalk' to everything. ^_^] me from my vampire FMA fic will know that my vampires do not sparkle. Just letting you guys now before y'all get angry. I love vampires and Hetalia so if you guys don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia**

**Claimer: Only own the vampires**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Any questions?" America had finished his presentation and turned to the countries. Everyone shook their heads and glanced to Lillian, the judge in charge of ending the conference.

"And this concludes the World Conference," Lillian hammered her mallet onto her desk, officially ending the meeting. They recently started using a judge to witness the conferences, for the countries bosses had sent her to make sure they didn't goof off.

Unlike typical meetings, where mostly all the countries left either pissed off, with a headache, migraine, nausea, sick, ignored, or with a Death Note in hand, now with Lillian keeping order, this meeting actually turned out quite successful.

The countries all stood up stretching and heading to the table, where refreshments were provided. They chatted among each other, catching up.

"I think this is the first conference where we haven't nearly strangled each other," England said as he sipped from his drink.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised. We got some work done for a change," China stated.

"Guys, I think America likes Lillian," France suddenly said.

Spain overheard their conversation. It was rude to eavesdrop, but when it came to romance and America in particular, let's just say things got very interesting. He hasn't been in a relationship since that heated fight with Rita a few months ago. To this day, Rita and America barely spoke to each other. And when they did talk, it involved fist fights, cursing, and usually the other countries coming in as fast as they could to break it up. America always took a step and didn't fight back, but Rita has a temper, and she would often lose it around him. In every world conference, she would sit on the

"What? You're crazy France. Maybe you are hearing things you old chap," England scratched the back of his neck. "America? Liking Lillian? That's crazy!"

"Says the guy who believes in flying mint bunnies!"

"Shut the hell up you frog!" Britain yelled.

"Who are you calling a frog you black sheep!" France put his drink aside and snapped right back at England.

Lillian looked at the two quarreling countries. "England, France, break it up!" she ordered. Before Lillian came in, the arguments England and France used to turn out into full out wars.

Almost by magic, the two stubborn countries stopped fighting. They glared at each other angrily and stomped off.

"Dude, if like France and England like get a room, this wouldn't happen," Romano was in the back of the room with Prussia.

"Wonder what those two were arguing about," Prussia glanced at France who sat down on the couch in the large room.

"Can't they just shut up? I want to get some sleep," Greece yawned.

"I bet they were arguing whether my pasta was great or fantastico! ~" Italy jumped up, white flag in his pocket.

Germany glanced at the pissed off countries. "I don't think they were arguing about that…"

Japan just sat there quietly reading the pile of books he brought for such occasions.

In the front of the room, America and Lillian were sitting down in a small table. They chatted quietly among themselves. If you squinted really hard, you could see the little sparks of chemistry between them. If America said something, Lillian would giggle. If Lillian said something to America, he would chuckle and try not to laugh out loud.

Unlike typical meetings, where mostly all the countries left either pissed off, with a headache, or with a Death Note in hand, with Lillian keeping order, this meeting actually turned out quite successful.

This meeting went surprisingly well, thought Spain as he stood up from his seat to get a snack. He didn't speak much in the usual conferences. When he talked in the normal meetings, it was with Romano and it involved lots of cussing. But on the other hand, he did enjoy the very rare peace in the usual rowdy meetings.

He looked at Lillian and America talking to each other. If you thought about it for a while, they did make a cute couple.

The stormy weather outside suddenly made strong thunder claps, making the chandelier sway from side to side slowly.

"Man, it's raining again," Romano looked outside the large window.

"No! The rain scares me!" Italy jumped behind Germany. Germany sighed.

"We might as well head back home now, before the storm get worse," China was already gathering his things.

"Yep, I'm too awesome to get this badass hair wet!" Prussia headed out the door without a goodbye.

Japan picked up his books. "I'll be on my way also. It was great being here Lillian-san." Japan politely bowed to Lillian. She smiled.

"No problem Japan! It's cool!"

"I'll be on my way also. Spike might get scared," America stood up. He didn't like leaving meetings, especially when he was talking to Lillian. But he had one little guy on his mind right now and it was his pet pug Spike.

"Spain, isn't your car in repairs?" asked France.

"Yeah, the brakes weren't working," Spain replied, gathering his papers.

"Do you need a ride?" asked France.

Spain stood up and stretched. He glanced out the window. The rain wasn't that bad. It was drizzling a bit, with some thunder, but it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Nah, it's cool. The rain won't hurt anyone," Spain replied. He has walked home in the rain a few times before and nothing bad happened to him. Sure, he ended up really cold and had to take a warm bath afterwards, but it wasn't bad. He liked baths.

"Are you sure? There is room for more in my car," France asked again.

"It's cool amigo. Thank you for offering though," Spain smiled.

"Alright, whatever you say…"

With that, Spain bid his goodbyes and walked out.

The rain was getting heavier, cold wind being added into the already unpleasant combo. Spain shivered, for some of the rain was going through his jacket.

"I shouldn't have said no to France…" Spain muttered. He shook his head.

"No, man up Antonio. You've fought, won and walked home in the rain. This won't hurt, especially some random cold rain."

But it was too late anyways. His dark brown hair was already soaked to the roots with the cold winter rain.

He walked through the dark streets, hoping that he was getting closer to his home, not getting away from it by the second.

He passed by an alley and heard some rustling. That's strange, he thought. I thought this area is abandoned, he thought puzzled. He stopped walking for a moment and glanced into the wet and dim alley. The street light gave the alley a hollow and mysterious feeling. Let's just say, Spain didn't like that feeling at all.

Then he heard the screams.

The screams were shrill and pained, coming from a girl. It was coming from the alley. Spain started running into the alley. Not from or away, but into the alley.

_This is stupid… but there's a girl at risk and I can't let that happen._

Spain ran as fast as he could, passing abandoned houses and businesses on the way. The alley must have belonged to a boulevard or the main street of the city. He searched for the screaming girl, running into and out of intersections. The alley was like a large maze.

The screams stopped.

Spain ran a bit more and saw a horrible sight.

A little girl was in the hands of a tall person. Blood was seeping from her neck and onto the floor.

The creature, a girl in her very early teens, turned to Antonio and smiled sadistically, her large fangs dripping blood.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy! :D I needed to post this ASAP because, at the moment, I'm at my cousin's house, using their internet. If this fic is loved, I'll update it. Even if I don't receive reviews, I'll still update. Oh yeah! My other Hetalia fic, the most recent one, is very cracked up because I was drinking mucha coca cola and eating lots of candy. XD So yeah, this one is not on crack. I promise. Thanks for reading! R&R!  
>~Esmeralda<p> 


	2. Assault

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffie and hiatus. My computer was being fixed by my awesome cousin Beto. Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts. :) I'm going to stop my rant and just go right on with the fic. I will pick up right off where it ended so hold your knives back.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The girl grinned her fanged sadistic grin and dropped the little girl onto the dirt floor. "Well hello there," she greeted to the terrified country.

Spain was still. He couldn't move. He needed to say something before something bad happened.

"Hey," he said, his normally cheerful voice was replaced with a shaky nervous tone.

_Did I just saw fangs on that chic? No, no, I'm seeing things. How can a tall as hell twelve year old have fangs?_

"What are you doing out here at night cutie?" asked the girl.

Spain blinked then frowned.

_Did she just call me cutie?_

The girl winked at him.

_Holy crap... This is messed up. A freaking tall as hell twelve year old just winked at me. What the hell is going on_?

"I'm just on my way home. The big question is what are you doing out here this late at night?" Spain asked, standing up straight, hoping to show the girl some authority.

The rain had stopped for a few minutes and he was now able to move his legs. He took a few steps forward. He looked completely stoic on the outside but in the inside, his brain was yelling at him, telling him to run.

"Oh, just getting some dinner," the girl grinned.

Spain jumped at the word 'dinner'. He looked down slowly onto the little girl.

_By dinner, did she mean the little girl?_

The said little girl had short curly brown hair. She wore a white dress with little blue daisies. She looked like she had come from church. she looked like the perfect little toddler that every mother wanted to have. But if you looked closer, you could see blood splatters surrounding the collar and disrupting the melody of the perfectly synced small blue daisies.

The girl followed his gaze then her smile vanished. "You saw too much," she said, her cheerful tone gone. She flashed her fangs at him angrily.

Spain took a few steps back.

The girl started to run towards him.

_Run._

This time, Spain had listened and began running.

_Fight._

He couldn't fight. He is widely known for being kind to all women, whether they have been rude to him or not. He had never mistreated a lady. It showed how much of a gentlemen he was towards them. That's how Roberto Hernandez, his father, taught him when he was younger. He needed to always show manners to a lady. Spain looked at the bleeding little girl. She didn't move or scream. Her tanned face was now a ghostly pale color.

_Screw manners. That girl had killed a innocent toddler and she will pay._

He turned around, fists raised. But it was too late. The girl attacked him like a lion getting his prey. She knocked him down. Her cold and firm grip on Antonio's shoulder paralyzed him from head to toe. She smirked and opened her mouth.

"You're mine now," she snarled.

She leaned down and bit deeply into his neck.

This time, Spain yelled out in agony. He tried to get out of the girl's grip but failed. Low noises of licks and bites followed. During those moments of pain, it felt as if he had a large wound on his neck and the girl was spilling salt on it. He pushed, shoved, kicked, punched, anything he could to get out of that situation, but failed. After a few moments, the girl pulled away from his neck, satisfied, and ran off.

* * *

><p>Spain stood up, stumbling over his own two feet. The rain had started up again, this time a bit more faster. His vision was getting fuzzy and he struggled to walk. Once he could stand a little bit without tumbling, he started to run.<p>

The rain had picked up it's former pace as the country ran fervently to his home. He panted and held his neck with one hand, trying to cease the pain. After running in different streets, he finally found his home.

Shaking, Antonio fumbled for the key of his house and opened the door. Once he was inside, he locked the door and windows. He ran into his room and threw himself onto the bed, not bothering to take off his wet clothes. He tried breathing slowly to calm himself down but soon, the fear and pain he felt earlier in the alley had returned. Each lungful of air Spain took felt like flames going down his throat.

Exhausted and terrified, Spain curled up under the covers of the bed and hoped that this was all a dream.

* * *

><p>AN: and I am done! :D This came out pretty good. I suck a fight scenes so that was my best. Pretty dark-ish chapter but I promise that next chapter will have some Bad Touch Trio awesomeness! :D

Thanks for reading

~Esmeralda


	3. Nightmares and Photos

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Disclaimer is the same. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

Romano paced around his small living room. He had called Spain once he had gotten home and usually, the Spainiard would answer immediantly and Romano would hung up on him. Enough said. That's the routine every time Spain gets home. But since the rain had picked up some more, Romano's panic was increasing a bit more every minute.

"Hello, this is Antonio. Please leave a message after the beep. _Hola, es Antonio, por favor deja un mensaje despues del sonido._" Spain's answering machine replied, both in Spanish and English.

"Hey tomato bastard, answer the damn phone. Translation in Spanish: answer the damn phone" Romano growled and hung up. That had been his tenth message to Spain that few hours after the conference.

If Spain wasn't going to answer any of his calls, then he was going to find some answers, himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Antonio..."<em>

_Spain looked around. "What? Who's calling me?"_

_He was in a strange sort of flower field, wild daisies decorating the hills surrounding him. A soft breeze blew by him, sending petals flying into the air._

_"Why..."_

_Spain turned around and saw who was talking. It was the little girl from the alley. The little girl held a small bouquet of wild flowers and looked at Spain tearfully._

_"Help me!" the little girl panicked._

_"I can help you," Spain suddenly felt pity and kneeled down to eye level with the little girl. He saw that panicked look in the girl's deep brown eyes._

_"No! You're a monster! You killed me!" the little girl jumped back, crying._

_Spain stood up. "What?" The colorful field suddenly turned dark and the breeze turned into a strong wind._

_He turned around and began running, unsure of what to do. As he ran, he saw the bodies of his friends lying on the floor, blood seeping from their necks. Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, everyone he knew and cared for, was on the floor, lifeless. _

_Then the dream shifted to a forest. _

_"Feliciano! Please, wake up! Don't take Feliciano! He's all I got!" cried Romano. _

_"Stay with us Feli! C'mon man! React!" America was close to tears._

_"No pulse," England felt for Italy's pulse, but didn't find it._

_"No... You're wrong... Feliciano! Wake up dammit! Wake up you pasta loving idiot! Wake up! Anda"_

_"Romano..." Germany put his hand on his shoulder. "He's gone."_

_America and England began to cry._

_Romano wept as he held Feliciano's lifeless body. "No... Feliciano! Fratellino!" he began crying._

* * *

><p>Spain woke up at that moment, panting and his heart thudding quickly against his chest. He wiped the sweat from his face and noticed he was shaking, again. The rain still hadn't stopped. Even though he hoped for some relaxing sleep, all he got was nightmares. No. He just couldn't risk telling anyone.<p>

He didn't want that nightmare to become real. Especially where he saw a dead Feliciano. Vampires were a risk to humanity and he knew that. Since he was younger, he was raised to go against them.

In his town, the leyend was that a vampire had killed a little boy for going out after dark. Of course everyone, including Spain himself, dismissed that as a cheap urban leyend to keep the kids inside the house after sunset.

Until now.

Spain glanced around the room, making sure that he was still in his room, not in the forest he saw in his nightmare. He saw his desk, mirror, dresser and windows.

"Madre de Dios, que horrible pesadilla" he muttered.

But that had scared him like hell.

"I can't. I can't tell them anything. If I do, that nightmare might become real," Spain breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Another strike of lightning lit up the room.

He saw the framed pictures of his friends lit up by the lightning on his wall. There was one of Romano threatning to chuck a tomato at the camera. The next one consisted of him, France and Prussia hanging out with America during the Super Bowl. There was some with his hunting buddies from Madrid, some others where he was with the other countries vacationing in the Bahamas some summers ago.

And there was his all time favorite one. It was taken during Christmas at Spain's home in Madrid. It consisted of the countries drinking some hot chocolate and eating some churros while they enjoyed themselves.

_They're my friends. Maybe they can help me. _

Spain laid down on his bed, his nerves calming down a bit.

_Maybe..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's about it. I mentioned the BTT so keep your water guns away from me. This chapter may have not made any sense at all because my evil 7 year old sister is rushing me because she wants to play some Barbie games. -_-'' Oh, Fratellino means 'little brother' and 'Madre de Dios, que horrible pesadilla' means "Mother of God, what a horrible nightmare". It helps a lot when you're bilingual in Spanish and English. ^-^ I PROMISE I WON'T KILL OFF FELICIANO! I would never kill him off. In nightmares maybe, but no. I won't kill him.  
>Hasta la pasta!<br>~Esmeralda**


	4. So much for a relaxing cup of coffee

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back? Back again? Esme is back! Yes, I just pulled a Slim Shady on you. Take that Bieber! XD Okay, I had too much sugar today. Sorry for the delay. If you guys want an explanation, it is explained in my other fic. Or this is how it went down: I got into My Chemical Romance. Okay? That's what happened. I just got really into their music and I've been reading a lot of the fics. But, I'm okay now.**

**This is where it gets good! Listen up, there will NOT be yaoi in this fic. As much as I love it, there won't be any. Oh!~ Speaking of romance, should there be non-yaoi pairings in this fic? That will be asked... in a poll! Check out my poll on my profile after you finish this chapter.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Antonio woke up the next day with stiff clothes and tangled in between his sheets. He didn't forget the events the previous night and woke up with the shock that he was still alive. He still felt the slight burning in his throat and the occasional pains in his head.

He saw that it wasn't as late in the morning as he thought so he changed from his stiff clothes to something casual and relaxing. He did his morning routine and went into the restroom to wash up.

He turned on the lights and nearly collapsed at the reflection.

His eyes were the same green as they have always been, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. He looked... normal. At first he was freaking out, thinking that the bite had done what he usually thought that happened when a vampire bites a human. He didn't have red eyes. Antonio looked around and punched his fist on the wall, letting out a yelp at the sudden pain.

Okay, I'm most definitely not rock strong, thought Antonio as he clutched his hand.

He checked his mouth for the fangs and surely he didn't have any. He looked at his neck from his reflection and the bite was gone. It was almost as if the previous night didn't happen.

"How did this happen?" he asked, bewildered.

He stood there for another short moments but shook his shock off and went to his kitchen.

"I just need a relaxing cup of coffee, that's all" he sighed as he got the ingredients needed. He made some coffee and checked his phone.

You have 15 missed calls

Antonio jumped a bit when he saw the amount of missed calls. Wow, he thought.

He checked the first one.

_"Bonjour Espagne, I just wanted to check if you got home safely. The rain got rough right after you left the meeting. Call me back when you can."_

That was France's message.

He made a mental note to call France. He hit the next button.

_"Hey Spain! It's the awesome Prussia! Hope you're up for some drinks this weekend, because I am. If you are too much of a scaredy cat, don't show up on my house for some beer. Hah! Oh and I hope you made it home alive." _

That was definetly Prussia's message.

Antonio sighed and hit the delete button. One wondered when Prussia was going to end up waking up and drinking beer for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was pretty sure that at this rate, Prussia did that.

He deleted the message and hit the next button.

_"Hey compadre! It's Aaron, are you still up for that hunting trip in Madrid next week? Call me para que te aparte un lugar en la lista. Gracias amigo!"_

That was Aaron, Antonio's hunting buddy. He had nearly forgotten about the hunting trip his friends planned with him. They were going to head to Madrid to get some hunting done in the woods. He made yet another mental note to call Aaron to tell he was still up for it.

He hit the next button to listen to the next message.

_"Hey tomato bastard, answer the damn phone. Translation in Spanish: answer the damn phone." _

Well, that was unexpected. Was Romano hurt? Was it urgent? thought Spain. He stopped his worries and realized that his fatherly insticts were kicking in.

He hit the delete button and checked the rest of the messages. They were all the same.

"Ay Romano," he sighed. He made another mental note to call Romano.

He didn't have to though.

Antonio sat down and began drinking his coffee, relaxing when he felt the warm liquid soothe the pain in his throat. His moment of peace didn't last long.

There was some loud knocks on his door, making Antonio jump. He put the cup down and went to the front door.

"Antonio, open the damn door!" growled Romano.

Antonio opened the door and let the angry Romano in. Romano greeted the Spaniard with a punch in the face.

"Why the hell did you ignore my damn phone calls last night?" yelled Romano.

Antonio clutched his nose as he felt the blood run down his face. "What the hell Romano?" he exclaimed as his head made contact with the wall.

"Why didn't you call me? Do you have any idea how worried I was last night?" yelled Romano.

"I got home like at 1 AM. I was tired as hell!" exclaimed Antonio.

"You could have called at least!" said Romano.

"I couldn't! I was too tired!" said Antonio.

_And too scared, _he thought as he held his bloody nose.

"Dammit," cursed Antonio. He stood up and went to his restroom.

"Oh shit," said Romano. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"You broke my nose!" exclaimed Antonio. The throbbing pain in his throat returned and it burned more. It confused him at first, but then he realized it was because he was bleeding. Was bloodlust normal for vampires?

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lash out on you!" Romano apologized to Antonio who was in his restroom looking for items to treat his broken nose.

Antonio wanted to punch Romano back, but then he realized that violence wasn't the answer. Romano was just worried. "It's okay Romano. Just get me a towel from the kitchen or something to stop this nosebleed," he replied.

He heard Romano leave the hallway and once he knew he was alone in the restroom for sure, he locked the door and checked his reflection. He felt his heartrate accelerate once he saw his reflection.

His eyes were turning from emerald green to bloodshot red. He saw fangs growing a little bit.

_Oh shit, I'm transforming._

"Hey Spain, I got the towel," said Romano from the other side of the door.

"Oh, I don't need it anymore Romano, thank you though," lied Antonio.

"You sure?" asked Romano.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can you check on Feliciano for me?" asked Spain as he nervously tried to stop the bleeding. Drops of blood dripped onto the floor.

"He's with that potato bastard," scoffed Romano.

_Man, how do I get rid of him? Hmm... Got it!_

"Oh, France is coming here in a little bit," said Antonio casually.

"Glad to see you alive Spain! Bye!" Romano darted out of the house, slamming the door on the way out.

Antonio sighed and returned to his problem. His nose wasn't swelling but the nosebleed was getting worse. He held his head up and found a towel. Some of the blood trickled down onto his mouth. He coughed and wiped them off.

"I guess I'm stuck here, with a freaking nosebleed as a freaking vampire," sighed Antonio.

So much for a relaxing cup of coffee...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end it there. I have about five fanfics to update, write and finish. -_-'' But I hoped y'all liked Romano's entrance. ^_^ Sort of a filler, but it's better than nada. Next chapter is where France comes in, so hide your children, wallets, and anything that has roses on it! XD. Thanks for reading! R&R!**  
><strong>~Esmeralda<strong>


	5. This is not a dream

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: This better be a dream<p>

Antonio got some paper towels from his cabinet and tried to stop the bleeding. He felt a combinations of strange feelings; exhilaration, hunger, thirst, longing...

His heart beat faster than normal and his skin was rock hard and cold like a refrigerator.

He felt blood lust.

_I didn't ask to become this. I didn't want to become this. I don't want this. Dios, ayudame por favor. I don't want this. Please. Someone, help me._

Antonio wiped some blood from his nose and got fresh paper towels. He thought he was inside for an hour but it was only for a few long minutes.

Soon the paper towels weren't necessary because Antonio had stopped bleeding.

Antonio was definitely convinced that Romano had come into his home and broken his nose not even half an hour ago but there he was, no longer bleeding. The broken nose had disappeared and it was almost like Romano didn't punch him.

But he was still feeling blood lust.

He stood on his wobbly legs and went over and unlocked the door. He went into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He found what he was looking for.

A water bottle.

Maybe what he was thirsty for was water. Antonio hoped that the blood lust would wear off quickly. He wasn't even sure if it was blood lust. Maybe it was hunger. Maybe it was insanity...

Or maybe it was because he didn't eat breakfast.

Antonio opened the water bottle and took a small sip.

The water soon was spit out by the Spaniard as he gagged.

"God, that tastes awful!" he exclaimed.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I need something to drink that's not water." He went over to the table where his coffee was an took a sip. The result was the same. He ran to the sink and spit it out the coffee. It usually tasted good to drink, but now, it tasted like sour milk.

Antonio wiped his mouth again and sighed. He ran a hand through his silky brown hair. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have any blood in a fridge. Why would he have some anyways? It's not like he had Edward over for dinner...

And there was no way he was going to go outside and hunt a human.

"I can't go outside in this state. I just can't! Who knows what kind of things I could do to others..."

His agitated blood lusted mind flashed to the image of his nightmare where Romano was sobbing over Feliciano's dead body.

"No, I don't want to make people suffer. It's against my way of being me. I'm not going to hunt. I'm not going to hunt. Go. Go away..." Antonio was holding his head, mumbling and trying to reassure himself.

Suddenly, he was back to his normal self.

_How in the world..._

Antonio sat down on the floor, trying to take in what had just happened.

_Oh God... I transformed, then untransformed...Oh God, what is going on? I need to do something, but what should I do? I can't just stroll out into the Plaza and pretend nothing has happened!_

The phone rang, making the Spaniard jump and snap out of his thoughts. He stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Boss! Where are you at? We have work today!"_

It was Trista, one of Antonio's employees at his cafe.

_Crap... I forgot I own a cafe._

"I'm not feeling well Trista. Could you ask Samuel to take over for me?" asked Antonio, trying to sound broken, which it wasn't hard, considering the emotional/mental breakdown he was about to have due to all the confusion of his ever switching states if being.

_"Samuel broke his arm last week."_

_Oh yeah... He had fallen off that tree..._

"Rosario?"

_"Maternity leave. Her baby was born two weeks ago."_

_I think I sent her some flowers and a 'Congratulations!' card._

"Armando?"

_"Sick with the flu."_

"Take the day off. It's a sick day for all of us," Antonio said. What's the point into letting Trista working? Besides, after the mess she did last year, there was no way in hell he was going to let her work alone.

_"Oh...Okay. I guess that will work... Bye Boss."_

"Bye Trista."

He hung up and sighed again. Frustrated, he gave up and went into his room. He looked at his own reflection from the mirror and looked normal. He had no single trace of a vampire in him.

_Could I be hallucinating?_

He checked his neck again to see if the bite was there, and there was nothing. Nada. He did the same with his teeth and surely enough, there were no fangs.

With a groan, he flopped down on his messy bed and stared at the ceiling.

_This better be one messed up dream._

He gave himself a pinch on the arm, earning a small yelp. With a pang, he felt the memory of last night slam into his mind.

_Well, this isn't a dream..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it was short. And that I pulled a Twilight reference. -is shot with water guns- The original chapter was looooong and France is in it too. So y'all can not hide your stuff that may attract him for the moment. ^_^ The OC's mentioned will probably be never heard of again. I just needed some filler people but they, like the other OC's don't play a big part in this fic. Besides, I just have the kick butt power to kill people off in my fics. Yeah. We fanfic authors are just that awesome. Tell me what you guys want to see in this fic. I would appreciate it. Review!**  
><strong>Hasta la Pasta!<strong>  
><strong>~Esmeralda<strong>


	6. A Conversation with France

_**A/N: Hey guys! :D I'm back. (;)_(;) i watched The Avengers. Reaction=Captain America, i love you. And Iron Man and Captain America reminded me of England and America. Thor reminded me of France and Hawkeye reminded me of Prussia while Black Widow reminded me of Hungary. It made the film very interesting to watch. XDD Honest. I love that movie. So much. SO MUCH. -fangirls- ahem, sorry. Well, sorry for the delay. Better late than never, lol. Disclaimer is the same, enjoy! Oh! Hide your kids, hide your wifi! France is here! XD**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A Conversation with France<p>

* * *

><p>It was later on in the afternoon and Spain decided to clean his already neat home for a change. He wasn't going to take any risks outside with humans interacting and basically the world being exposed to him.<p>

So, being the chatty Spaniard that he was, he cleaned his home and soon was talking to France on the phone in his room.

"I'm fine Francis. Just a little sick, that's all," said Antonio, lying down on his bed. Before he cleaned, he had taken a shower and changed into every day clothes. He had nothing to do, so he sat down and returned phone calls.

_"Oh, that's good to hear. After you left, the storm got intense outside and I was worried," replied France._

"Oh it got intense alright...But I'm fine, I made it home," replied Antonio.

_"Oui, oui. Well, moving on, did you hear about Iris Arroyo?" asked France._

'Who's that?" asked Antonio, sitting up in his bed.

_"The authorities found a little girl by the name of Iris Arroyo dead in an alley. No blood was left in her body."_

_Oh God, it's the little girl from the alley..._

_"According to the news, she had disappeared from evening mass at church and supposedly went inside the chapel to get a doll she had left inside on accident. Then she disappeared. They searched for her all over the chapel grounds, but they couldn't find her. The police found her around five in the morning after someone had reported the smell of rotting flesh."_

Antonio covered the mouthpiece and gulped a little bit. The same little girl he had heard screaming last night before he got bitten was dead. The innocent girl who didn't do anything wrong was dead.

_I'd never felt so guilty... I could have gotten there on time if I wasn't contemplating to save myself or find out what had happened. Dammit. Dammit, dammit..._

_"Toni? Toni are you there?" asked France, snapping the Spaniard out of his thoughts._

"Oh, I'm here Francis. What else did you hear on the news?" asked Antonio.

_"They found five bodies in Travis, Tennessee. All adults. No blood left on the scene. There was also a similar case in Budapest, Hungary and in Johannesburg too."_

"My God, that's horrible," said Antonio.

_It isn't happening here only. It's all over the world._

_"Oui, oui, it is... So Toni, what exactly are you sick of?" _

_Being a vampire, thought Antonio irritated._

"Some type of stomach virus. I can't really drink or eatanything today without feeling sick. But I'm not too worried about it, since there's a bug going around. It'll wear off. I mean, it's a stomach virus, and it can hurt a lot and possibly lead up to bigger illnesses...It's a stomach virus," Antonio babbled. He mentally slapped himself.

_Man, I suck at lying..._

"Are you sure? You don't sound that way from the sound of your voice," asked France, sounding a bit puzzled at his friend's babbling.

"I'm sure Francis. I'm positively sure. I promise," replied Antonio.

_"Toni, you know you can tell me if anything is wrong right?" asked France._

Antonio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know amigo," he laid back down on his bed. "I just... have a lot on my mind right now..."

_"Like what?" asked France._

_Oh you know...the fact that you got bitten by a vampire and let a little girl die. And that said bite can cause you to lose control and kill people close to you if not taken care of. And also if you tell anyone, they'll lock you up in a loony bin and keep you away from the world. No biggie._

"Work. Everyone is out sick today and I had to close the cafe for the day," Antonio replied.

_Not exactly the truth but it'll work..._

_"Oh I see. Well, we all have one of those sick days. You'll be back on track in no time," assured France._

_Or when I stick a stake through my chest..._

"_Si, _you're right," Antonio replied. Maybe France was right, it would wear off. Well, typical illnesses wore off quickly for countries like him, but he's not sure if his current condition could be considered an illness.

_"Well, I'm sorry you won't be able to work today. I know how much you love working in your cafe," said the Frenchman sincerely._

"Thanks amigo," Antonio smiled.

Maybe he did have people on his side...

_"Well, moving on, I ran into Romania the other day," France changed the subject_.

"What about Romania?" asked Antonio.

_"Romano threw some garlic at him and he screamed like a girl. I mean, Romania! Out of all the countries, he is such a scaredy cat! Who would run away from garlic?" laughed France._

_Vampires would..._

Antonio gulped and tried to laugh. "Yeah, who would be afraid of garlic?" he laughed nervously.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him about my condition..._

_"Vampires would, I mean, they're so fake! Romania is a wannabe vampire, don't you agree?" asked France._

"Yeah... Listen France, I have to go. I need to make a call to my hunting buddy Aaron..."

_"Sure, sure. I'll see you around Toni~," the Frenchman hung up._

Antonio dropped the phone onto his bed and sighed.

Who could he tell about his condition without them freaking out?

_Hmm..._

Antonio stood up and walked over to his dresser. On the top, there was a phone book that held all of the countries' phone numbers. It also held numbers to contacts that had gotten the countries out of trouble various times. Some are kept secret, some are in the open.

He found the number he was looking for and dialed the number.

A Romanian accented man answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Romania, I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is how I did a double update in one day. [like a boss] i honestly don't know if Romania is an official character or not. I just threw him in there on a whim. Yeah irresponsible of me I know, I should get hit with a frying pan for such a move, but I'm googling to see if he's in there as we speak...Okay he's official. XD Yay. but if Google lies, please PM me so I can set this straight. I have no idea what to do with Romania now. -_-''**  
><strong>Thanks for reading! Review!<strong>  
><strong>~Esmeralda<strong>


	7. An Unlikely Ally

_**A/N: Hey guys! Really quick update, but it's short. Thank you for so much feedback I recieved! I was happy. You guys helped me update this fast. Y'all deserve some pasta. I would like to thanks Myrna Maeve who helped me out with Romania in this chapter! I promise this one will be the shortest one there is. I'll make the rest longer. I have the final dance to take care of, so enjoy this while you can lovelies. This took me over an hour to finish because I was RPing. I swear, that's addicting! And so is Skylander. On a random note, I'm getting Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Oh heck yes. If I don't update quickly, blame it on Zelda. Disclaimer is the same, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: An Unlikely Ally<p>

* * *

><p>Romania was in his home flipping through television channels, lazily in his small, clandestine home. He had his house phone right next to him where it normally sat and yawned. He was tired from the world meeting the night before and the long as hell drive he had to go through with the storm. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, so he just pulled an all-nighter organizing his library. His very large library. Like, high school library large. One wondered where he got all of those books...<p>

He settled on watching an American sitcom and was dozing off...

Until the phone rang.

Romania jumped and fell off the couch. "AHHH! Who's there? I have a sword around here!" he exclaimed. Then he realized the noise was coming from his phone.

"Oh..." Romania quickly recomposed himself and stood up. He picked up the phone and took a seat again, back to normal.

"Hello?" he greeted.

_"Romania, I need your help." _

Romania frowned at the phone. "Umm who is this?" he asked.

_"You don't remember me?" asked Spain_

"No... Who are you? How do you have my phone number? Are you one of Hungary's soldiers?" asked Romania, slightly alarmed.

_"I'm Spain!"_

"Spain? From where?"

_"I was at the World Meeting last night."_

"Hmm... Spain...Give a sec...Oh! I remember know! Hi Spain! How is it going?" he greeted cheerfully.

_Spain sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Not so good..."_

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Romania.

_"You know about mythological creatures right?" asked Spain._

Romania chuckled, just for the heck of it. "Of course I do. Why?" he asked.

_"I need your help on that..."_

"What is it for? College assignment?" asked Romania.

_"No. No...Did you hear about Iris Arroyo?"_

"The little girl?" asked Romania.

_"Yeah..."_

"Yes, I heard about her. Why? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Spain was nervous but in the end, he ended up telling Romania everything. How he was chased, how the girl bit him, how he was having nightmares and feelings of blood lust. How he went from human to vampire. Everything. Spain didn't sound as calm as he expected, for he was panicking more than anyone. By the time, he was finished, Spain was breathless.<p>

* * *

><p>Romania was silent on the other end of the phone. He knew what all of those signs meant. Oh he definitely knew, for he had experienced them beforehand. He could help out Spain. No...He was going to help him out. It wasn't his fault anyways.<p>

_"H-Hello? Romania?" asked Spain nervously._

"How far do you live from Kong Street?" asked Romania.

_"N-Not far. Why?" asked Spain._

"Meet me in about ten minutes. I'll help you out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: AND IT'S A CLIFFIE. SUE ME. -is shot water guns-...Or you could just do that. XD Well, I'll be updating this pretty soon, so thanks for reading! Review!~  
>~Esmeralda<strong>_


	8. Help

_**A/N: Hi y'all! Thanks for the reviews and alerts/faves. :) Sorry for the delay! Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Help<p>

* * *

><p>Spain's hands were trembling as he went to the door. He didn't want to risk anyone or anything's sake with him outside in the world. He bit hit lip and held his breath and with all the energy he had left, darted off down Kong Street. He glanced around nervously once he arrived and searched for Romania.<p>

"Where are you Romania?" he mumbled and sat down on the bench.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Romania was taking his time as he got ready to head out. It wasn't that sunny today, so he left his hat and shades in his room. He turned off the TV and tossed the remote gracefully onto the couch. Distracted by the graceful throw he had amazingly done, he bumped into a vase, toppling it over.<p>

Before the expensive vase shattered, the Romanian caught it and put it back in it's place.

_I need to shape up my skills a bit..._

He exited out of his home, locking and putting the keys in his pocket and headed off to the meeting point with Spain.

* * *

><p>Romano paced around his home fervently. What could be going on with Spain?<p>

_What the hell is wrong with that tomato bastard today? He didn't seem like himself today...He looked so...out of it. He wasn't his goddamn cheerful self. Yesterday he was fine... Could he be sick? He did walk home in the rain...Argh! Why am I worrying over the bastard anyways? He is just not himself today. But why isn't he himself? Dammit!_

The Italian angrily punched the wall, a little bit of drywall falling off with the impact.

_I have to find out what happened._

* * *

><p>In the other side of town, things weren't peaceful either.<p>

"These deaths are getting out of hand. 8 deaths in one day!"

"What are causing these deaths?"

"Is it a virus?"

"Toxic water?"

"Everyone quiet!"

The small conference room in the city hall turned silent as the select countries in the room looked over to Germany.

"We are here for one reason and that's to find out what are the cause of these deaths. We have people at stake so don't waste time with petty arguing!" barked Germany.

"How do you think we feel Ludwig? Just two weeks ago, there were three elementary school children found dead in their home in the city I grew up in! Three innocent children!" England rose up in his seat.

"Not to mention the little girl found dead this morning," added Hungary. Her green eyes were fierce. The deaths were truly getting out of hand. They were occurring all over the world, places where they had grown up in, people that were innocent.

"Y'know, we can't figure out who or what is causing these deaths if all we do is argue. The people dying are just like us. Human," said Alfred, nodding.

"Alfred is right; we can't get anything done if everyone is arguing," agreed France. The Frenchmen had barely finished his phone call with Spain when he was called to an emergency meeting in the town hall.

"Everyone shut up and get on topic," Germany pounded his fist on the table. "Think about it, what could be causing these deaths?" he asked.

"Could it possibly be a virus?" asked Japan quietly.

"People that knew the victims said that they were all perfectly fine the previous day," said China.

"True, but could have some kind of poisonous spider bitten them?" asked England.

Alfred shuffled some papers from his folder. "I received the reports from the autopsies done on the victims; all are free of poison, alcohol, or drug usage," he replied and handed the papers to England. The Englishman looked over it, seeing that his friend was correct and passed them on to the next country for them to see.

"Could they have been shot?" asked Hungary.

"No bullets found," Japan shook his head.

Germany sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This makes no sense. No bullets, alcohol, drugs or poison. What is causing all of this?" he asked.

"There was no blood left on her body."

Everyone looked up to France.

"What do you mean Francis?" asked Alfred.

"This morning, when the report about Iris Arroyo came on, the police said that no blood was left in her body or on the scene," France replied.

"What could that mean?" asked England.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of it," he pulled out more reports and handed them to the rest of the countries.

"It happened to every single victim," France replied.

* * *

><p>Romania saw Spain from a distance.<p>

_Well...He does seems really freaked out right now..._

He smirked evilly as he thought of a plan to scare Antonio a little bit. He walked silently behind Spain and slowly leaned down to his ear.

"Hello there..." he murmured.

Spain screamed and jumped. "I don't have any money!"

"Gotcha!" Romania laughed hysterically.

Spain held his chest and panted. "My God, Romania, you scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry, had to do that. Couldn't resist," Romania wiped tears from his eyes and he tried to stop laughing.

Spain looked around, embarrassed that he would fall for such a foolish trick.

"Alright, I'm done," smiled Romania.

"That's great..." mumbled Spain.

Romania got Spain's arm. "Well, let's get on our way. We have a lot to talk about."

Reluctantly, Spain let Romania lead him to his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What now? FINISHED IN ONE DAY, LIKE A BOSS! :D Seems a little bit confusing, I know, but I had to add to the plot some more. It's very necessary. :3 Well, thanks for reading! Hasta la pasta! Review!  
>~Esmeralda<strong>_


	9. Romania

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. Oh I'm sorry, but I need to rant this: [you might have already read it on my FMA fic] Please don't ask me when I will update my fics in reviews. I have a LOT of stuff to do and seeing someone post 'when will you update *insert fic title here*?' get's me a little bit pressured. I bet there are some authors who feel that way. Reviews are appreciated with feedback. Not pressure or random spam like 'hi'. Sorry about that rant, needed to get it out of my system. **_

_**Ahem...ANYWAYS! **_

_**I've been watching Smosh non-stop today...They're firetrucking funny! XD And I played some old school Mario online...Wasn't the actual thing but brings back memories. :') Re-Watched some PewDiePie, Ryan Higa, ate some quesadillas, jammed out to Outasight and dreamed that I nearly got killed by my stuffed chibi T-Rex named Taco. O_o Well, that's not normal... XD. Anyway, the title is Romania, simply because I didn't think of a better title. I'm not sure why. Heh, well disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Romania<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my home," Romania unlocked his door and led the anxious Spaniard in.<p>

Spain looked around the small home and felt a little bit more relaxed. The home looked cozy and comfortable, the exact opposite of what he expected. Well, it wasn't his fault that the other countries were...stereotypical towards Romania. It seriously wasn't fair for a guy as nice as Romania to be stereotyped as weird or strange.

He was a kind person to other nations, well, not much with Hungary. He felt a little bit scared around her at times. But then again, carrying a frying pan everywhere she went, who wouldn't feel scared?

The home had dark red curtains, a nice shade of white carpet and the sofa was comfortable, a nice shade of dark green leather. From words, they might sound a bit strange, but they blended in perfectly. The television was on the far edge of the living room, remotes of different sizes, most likely for the rest of the appliances in the house above it. Paintings, from what Spain assumed were from Romanian culture, were around the room, giving it a touch of Romania's roots.

"You have a nice home," said Spain sincere, feeling less nervous.

"Thank you~" smiled Romania cheerfully.

_He seems like a nice guy... I don't see why people make fun of him so much.  
><em>

"So, about your problem..." Romania said, leaning on the wall.

Spain looked down onto the carpet floor. He didn't really liked talking about what had happened, or what was happening to him...

"Have you been feeling thirsty lately?" asked Romania.

"Y-Yeah, only when I'm in that form..."

Romania looked at the ceiling, thinking of what to do to help Spain out.

"I think I have something that may help you out," Romania stood up straight and began heading down to a door on the other side of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" asked Spain nervously. He was feeling comfortable in the living room, but now, leaving the only place that had comfort for him made the nervous-ness from before return.

"The dungeon."

* * *

><p>"This adjourns this emergency meeting," sighed Germany.<p>

After talking about random clues or facts, there was nothing. It didn't make sense. A killer who is killing around the world at once. In the end, there was nothing. No logical explanation. no matter how much they brainstormed of possible causes, nothing would make sense.

England hated this feeling of failure or having no lead to a case. It irked him. For Pete's sake, three innocent children got killed in the town he had spent his childhood in. The town he played games in and spent his young years. Now, no one was safe. Well, from his pespective.

The countries all went to the parking lot and got into their respective cars. England got into his car and began driving home, the thought of innocent people dead still in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Dungeon!" screamed Spain, panicked. He was freaking out. He thought Romania was going to help him, not lock him up!<p>

Romania burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! the look on your face is priceless! I was kidding!" he laughed again, holding his sides. He was seriously loving to see Spain freak out at the most simplest things.

"Then where are you taking me?" asked Spain, not amused by his sudden gullible-ness.

"the basement, silly. England is the one who has a dungeon," Romania pushed the door open and shoved it against the wall.

"He does?" asked Spain.

"I think so. I'm not too sure. Knowing how he his, he might," Romania gave the door one final shove and it stayed in place, showing a dark staircase.

"Go on and walk down," said Romania, looking Spain to go first.

"No, no, you go first," Spain shook his head.

"Alright," Romania smirked and turned on the light switch, taking two steps down at the time.

"C'mon, it's not dark any more," Romania motioned.

Spain reluctantly walked down the stairs.

Hopefully, whatever Romania said that was going to help him out wasn't something bad.

And that he made the right choice trusting him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Short chapter. I REGRET NOTHING. XD I'm not that good at describing stuff so that was my best attempt. Well, I'm pretty tired right now, and my head has been hurting since Saturday. _. I might just go to sleep right after I update so, yeah, goodnight. Hopefully I won't have a jacked up dream like last night of Taco attacking me. Thanks for reading!**_  
><em><strong>Review or Taco will attack you. O-O Tacoooo. Tacooo...TACO!<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Esmeralda<strong>_


	10. The Basement

_**A/N: What's up? Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I had this chapter all typed up, but WordPad decided to be an JERKFACE, and it got deleted. =_= Well, I had a lot of time to kill, so here it is. Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Basement<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my sanctuary," Romania went down to the basement and flipped the light.<p>

The 'sanctuary' or basement could have been another term for pimped out medieval basement if possible. It was large and vast in space. Shelves and shelves of items lined the walls along with old wine bottles, sets of tea, small figurines that are most likely worth a fortune and ancient books, with titles written in languages Spain couldn't even identify. A large oriental rug decorated with ancient Japanese kanji covered the entire floor of the basement.

"Wow," blinked Spain a couple of times.

_This place is either a pent house or a pimped out medieval Romanian basement._

"This is," Romania gestured to the basement, "my hang out."

"This place is awesome," said Spain sincere.

"Why thank you," Romania grinned.

"I like the carpet," Spain said, looking at the designs of the carpet.

"Gift from Japan," Romania remarked.

"Although the suits of armor are sort of creepy," mumbled Spain to the suits of armor standing on either side of him.

"Oh yeah, those were a gift from England last Christmas," Romania tapped the side of the suit of armor.

"Are you sure there aren't people in there?" asked Spain.

"I'm sure! I had England unhaunt them anyways," said Romania walking down.

_Unhaunt?_

"The thing you told me was gonna help me?" asked Spain, clearing his throat.

"The what...Oh yeah!" Romania walked over to the other side of the basement and started removing books from the bookcase.

Spain followed and he heard Romania mumbling.

"It's has to be around here somewhere...I'm pretty sure I left some over from last time...Found it!" Romania pulled a large bottle of wine out. It looked ancient and like it had gone through a rough time over the years. It had the aura of it belonging in a Romanian museum.

"Your solution to my problem is _wine_?" asked Spain.

_Does he hang out with Prussia or something? Alcohol isn't the solution to all of the problems!...Okay, it's a wine bottle and not a bottle of vodka, but still!_

"Nope," Romania took off the cork.

"Then what is it?" asked Spain.

"Blood."

...

"YOU SICK PERSON!" exclaimed Spain.

_BLOOD? WHY THE HELL DOES ROMANIAN HAVE **BLOOD **IN HIS BASEMENT?  
><em>

"Shut up! I'm a vampire too, you dumbass!" snapped Romania.

"...You're a vampire too?" asked Spain.

Romania sighed. "Of course I am! Why would I be holding a bottle of blood right now?" he exclaimed.

"But, you don't have marks..."

"The marks only appear when you are in vampire mode or feel intense blood lust. Why do you think vampires blend in with humans so much?" asked Romania.

"Oh..."

Romania put the bottle down on the desk and ran his hand through his hair.

"You have a lot to learn, my friend."

_No freaking dip Sherlock..._

* * *

><p>In the other side of town...<p>

* * *

><p>France got to his home and sighed. He tossed his jacket over to a chair and laid down on the couch.<p>

"Man I'm so tired..." he sighed.

Everything was on his mind nowadays; Spain acting different, the deaths happening to innocent people around the world, everything. It exhausted him. Who wouldn't feel pressured when people are dying for no known reason?

"I need a break," he mumbled and reached over to pick up the remote to turn on the TV.

Little did he not notice the dark feminine figure looming over him and nearing his neck.

"Hello," she whispered.

Before France got to react, she sank her fangs into his neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's all for now folks! i know, you guys hate short chapters and cliffies, but I have a lot of stuff to do and making dozens of tamales in one of them. Alright now for the shameless self advertising;**_

_**I posted an Ouran fic that I've been dying to post not too long ago and it has one review. [Thanks SuperAwesomeDia!] and if y'all want to read it, please do. ^^ I'd love it.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter/update. Next one will be longer!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Review!~**_  
><em><strong>~Esmeralda<strong>_


	11. Another Victim

**A/N: hi guys! Sorry it took me so long. I just now got back from Mexico! :D it was AWESOME! I connected with my roots. I loved it. :) Enough of me: disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

**Oh: OC mention, violence, slight OOC-ness, language and bachelor talk. [you'll see...]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Another Victim<p>

* * *

><p>After a brief of awkward silence, the two vampire countries looked at each other.<p>

"How?" he asked.

"How what?" asked Romania.

"How did you become a vampire?" asked Antonio.

"Oh...That's a long story," said Romania. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"How long have you been a vampire?" asked Antonio.

"Lots of centuries," laughed Romania without humor.

"Is it reversible?" asked Antonio.

"Nope."

Antonio sighed and laid his head on his hands.

_There goes my chances of being normal again..._

"It's not that bad, y'know. Being a vampire is actually badass," said Romania.

"How the hell is being some bloodsucker considered badass?" asked Antonio, bitterly.

"I will ignore the bloodsucker part. It's considered badass in many ways." Romania stood up and pointed to the basement window. "See the storm coming up?" he asked.

Antonio walked over to the basement window and saw the dark grey clouds from a distance from the house.

"Yeah."

"We are immune to it. We can be in the rain all day and we would never catch a cold. When in vampire form, we can also run at top speed and have more strength than the strongest wrestler" Romania explained.

"Not only do we not get sick, hurt, or killed by normal causes that can kill a human; we're also immortal. I mean, we're countries and all, but we're more prone to keep on living even after we've been hurt."

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick book and flipped through the pages.

"But, we are not alone." He gestured to a faded ancient image of a faint outline of a human with a large cloak. "We are being hunted by vampire hunters. We have weaknesses also; garlic, is obviously one of them. Wooden stakes are not our friend. I lost a cousin of mine two centuries and a half ago due to those little suckers. Holy water is toxic. Oh, and so are wooden bullets."

Antonio was taken aback. "Wooden bullets?" he asked. "Aren't they supposed to be silver?"

"No, that's a werewolf you're talking about. Vampire hunters get crafty over the centuries. When they find out a weapon doesn't work on us, they improve it. I mean, like factory rebuild improve it," Romania explained.

"Why vampires?" asked Spain.

"Werewolves are too sneaky to be caught, I admit that. They," Romania pointed to the picture of the vampire hunter. "Find it more easier to hunt down werewolves. If you ever run into one, do not get near them," he added.

"Into who? The vampire hunters or werewolves?" asked Spain.

"Both. But mostly the werewolves," said Romania, slamming the thick book shut and putting it back in the shelf.

"Why?"

"Werewolves hate vampires as much as dogs hate cats. They won't hesitate to snap your neck in half like a twig," said Romania.

Spain subconsciously touched his neck.

"Why do they hate vampires so much?" he asked.

"Something about Alpha Julian's girl cheating on him with Dracula," said Romania shrugging.

"That's stupid reason," scoffed Spain. "Did they seriously start a _war _over an affair?" he asked.

"Yep. Sounds stupid, but it was brutal. Many vampire villages were defeated. By defeated, I mean burnt down to the ground, including vampire children and families," Romania sat on the desk. He never really liked talking about the war, but if Spain wanted to be alive in the vampire world, he had to know.

"Hundreds of vampires and werewolves died. It was a tragic centuries for us vampires," he sighed.

"All over a werewolf's girlfriend cheating on him with a vampire?" asked Spain.

"Yeah."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, sounds crazy but it's true. Julian still has a bone to pick with Drac..." said Romania. Soon he busted out laughing. "Bone! HAHAHA!"

Spain raised his eyebrow. "Um...I feel like I'm missing the joke here..." he replied.

"They're werewolves! Dogs like bones, and so do werewolves!" laughed Romania.

"Oh..."

_I suck at remembering these vampire jokes..._

"If Julian is still alive, I think he's still pretty angry about the situation. I mean, his girl was a total heart breaker with the other wolves. She was really friendly and really pretty," said Romania.

"You know them?" asked Spain.

_He's praising them... Didn't he just tell me to stay away from them?_

"Knew. I lost contact with them after the war started. He was a really cool guy and one of my best friends."

"I don't understand: you just told me to stay away from them, and now you're telling that one of them was your best friend," Spain was puzzled. "How?" he asked.

"That was in the past, Spain. Before the war, werewolves and vampires actually got along," explained Romania. "Not any more though. I don't think Julian and his pack are even alive," he added.

"Oh okay," said Antonio.

Who would have known? A werewolf being best friends with a vampire. That seemed completely unreal.

Yet there was the said vampire and himself, who were the same species thought to only exist in fantasy books.

"Rhonda, Julian's girl, was really cute. Like really, really cute," said Romania, a small goofy grin on his face.

"Something tells me you had an infatuation with her for quite a while," said Spain, amused.

"Two centuries. Two long centuries of hopelessly hoping to have a chance with her," chuckled Romania.

"Rough two centuries for a bachelor. That must suck," said Spain with a shrug.

"Two centuries? I've been a bachelor for more centuries than that, Antonio. It's still really rough for me, love-wise," said Romania.

"You're not alone. I'm a bachelor also," said Spain shrugging.

"How long?" asked Romania.

"Three years."

"I still win."

Both vampire countries shared a laugh.

"Looks like vampires are hopeless romantics," chuckled Spain.

"No. We're _badass_ hopeless romantics," corrected Romania.

"I stand corrected."

"Touche."

_I think I have my new vampire best friend..._

"Speaking of vampires, how many vampires live in this region?" asked Spain, his tone serious.

Romania bit his lip and thought about it for a moment." Hmm...Right now, that I know of, two normal ones, being us. That's not counting the rogue vampires," said Romania.

_Rogue vampires? Could that tall as hell twelve year old be one of them?_

"Who are the rogue vampires?" asked Spain with a frown.

"Rebellious vampires that bite just to screw someones life around. You weren't changed willingly, right?" asked Romania.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then you fell victim to one of them."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>With strength nobody though the Frenchman possessed, he flung the vampire across the room.<p>

The vampire crashed against the wall, causing a small crack to appear on the royal purple colored wall.

Clutching his bloody neck, he cursed and stood up, glaring at the vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

"I don't have a name," snarled the vampire.

"What were you doing?" asked France.

"Marking you as mine."

"You little...Everyone knows I am always dominant in claiming. Especially when it comes to people," said France, furious. "Are you a vampire?" he asked.

"Possibly."

The unnamed vampire stood up and appeared behind France and locked her arms around his neck.

"You were such a good boy when you were on the couch," she murmured.

France gasped and struggled to breath. "I've never been a good boy," he gasped.

"Such a shame."

She bit down twice as hard and repeated what she had done with Antonio.

* * *

><p>In the other side of town...<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear on your goddamn tomato garden Spain, if you don't answer the damn door, I will burn the garden down," growled Romano as he pounded on the door.<p>

_Screw knocking. _

He finally gave up and broke the door.

"Spain! Where the hell are you, bastard?" he shouted.

There was no answer or reply in the house. He looked around and saw that it was empty.

Why isn't Spain his normal goddamn cheery self? Did he take some drugs or had drunk too much wine? Either way, I'm gonna find out..

He began doing what people used for a euphemism for snooping: investigating without a warrant.

He went to Spain's bedroom and saw that it was tidy, like the rest of the house. Who knew if Spain was a housewife in his former life?

The bedroom wall was decorated with photographs he remembered being in, or had witness them being taken. He snorted. Spain was always photogenic.

He noticed stiff clothes lying on the floor on the corner of the neat bedroom. Now THAT caught his attention.

Knowing Spain for many centuries and years, he knew he cleaned every single detail for the house to be considered 'clean'.

He bent down and picked up the brown and white button up cotton top, still stiff and wrinkled from the night before. Romano looked over the shirt. He frowned and was about to toss it down and give up on investigating till he noticed something that wasn't matching with the design.

He looked closely at the collar and his eyes widened in horror.

Blood was all over the left of the collar.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance on the other side of the city.<p>

Alfred looked up from his pet pug and saw the sky darken some more. "Heh. Looks like it's gonna rain," he said.

He put the leash on Theo and they began walking in direction of his home.

The Jones Mansion was only a few blocks away from where the duo was at the moment. After the tense meeting in the city hall about the homicides, Alfred decided to shake off some stress and decided to take Theo, his awesome pug, on a walk.

Foolish decision on a stormy day.

As they passed by houses, Theo froze and began whimpering at the sight of Romania's house.

"What's wrong Theo?" asked Alfred, frowning.

The pug simply whined and cowered behind his owner's feet. Alfred frowned. "It's just Romania's house. Nothing to be whining about," he said.

Theo simply whined and looked away.

"Fine, I'll carry you this time," sighed Alfred and picked up the horrified dog.

_Weird...Why does Theo only do this in front of Romania's house?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how was that? Pardon my hiatus. I had so much written in this chapter. Hopefully, no one got confused. I mean, four different pivotal points in one chapter? That's pretty intense for me to write in one chapter. The bachelor convo was inspired after reading One Direction interviews. XD. I don't know how exactly though it popped into my mind...**

**It might sound ironic that France always wins at claiming people, but you'll get it, if you know what I'm saying. *le france hurr hurr face***

**Anyways! Thank you SO much for the reviews/alerts/favs/hits/visits! I'm really grateful! :)**

**BTW: Julian and Rhonda are filler OCs. But I'm writing a prequel of Romania's story. Aw yeah. ROMANIA ALL THE WAY BABY. :D but I need your opinion, should I use Rhonda and or Julian in this fic? Or keep them out? Let me know...in my poll!:D**

**Thanks a billion for reading! Review! ;D**

**~Esmeralda**


	12. Connecting The Dots

**A/N: Hey guys! -cue whazzup bit from Scary Movie- How's it going? ;D I apologize for the late chapter. Tumblr has been taking over my life. Well, more like The Avengers. It's The Avengers every day and nothing hurts. T^T Annnd, I've been watching Sherlock. [It's addicting.] Oh and my cousin read the first chapter of this, and he's not even a fan of Hetalia and he liked it. HE LIKED IT. :D -giddy fangirl is giddy- *returns to normal* ANYWAYS. Y'all deserve a grammy for being such wonderful readers. :) Thank you! Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Connecting the dots<p>

* * *

><p>Spain's House<p>

* * *

><p>Romano dropped the shirt quickly and walked back a couple of steps. No. That couldn't be happening. There isn't blood on Spain's shirt. There is not way that there could be <em>blood!<em>

"No...I'm seeing things..." Romano gripped the covers of the bed and took a couple of deep breaths. "I didn't just see blood on Spain's shirt. I didn't!"

His hands were shaky. This couldn't be happening. His parenting figure since he was younger couldn't have been attacked. What if it happened again?

"No..." Romano darted out of the room and began heading torwards the door when he heard thunder rumble in the distance. He bit his lip and saw that the door was on the floor, broken.

"Shit..." he picked the door up and stuck it onto the door frame. How was he going to explain that to Spain?

No, how was Spain going to explain the blood stains on his shirts to him?

* * *

><p>"Are these rogues strong?" asked Spain.<p>

"Of course they are. They're _rogues. _What did you expect?" said Romania.

The countries had gotten tired of standing and decided to sit down. Romania was in his desk, messing with some papers, while Spain was in a comfy red chair nearby. The storm outside had begun and neither paid much attention.

"Can we take them down?"

"Spain, that's a ridiculous question," Romania sighed. "They're _rogues. _We can't do anything about it," he replied.

"Were you changed willingly?" asked Spain.

Romania pursed his lip and looked down at his desk. "No."

"Then why the hell are we not taking any action against them?" exclaimed Spain.

"They're more stronger than us and more prone to killing! They're _monsters, _Spain. _Monsters._" Romania replied firmly. "They're vicious killers and they have no mercy. You saw what they did to Iris!"

At that Spain looked away. He didn't like to be reminded of someone he could have saved. And that was just last night.

"There are people dying, Romania."

"I don't understand-"

Spain stood up. "You've seen the papers! The 'mysterious deaths' that have been occuring all over the world. People are turning up missing and being found dead the next day. Connect the puzzle, it makes sense: there are more rogues out there," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Romania.

"Every single body that has been found has turned up with no blood left inside it. All around the world. No explanation, no evidence, no blood," Spain was listing out the clues.

"No, that can't be happening. They only exist in Romania," said Romania.

"They apparently migrated all over the world," said Spain.

"But if they are all over the world, then how come the hunters haven't gotten them yet? Their plans were to kill any vampire in sight," said Romania.

It was almost as if a lightbulb went off in Spain's head.

"Because they look like humans."

* * *

><p>France passed out in the rogue's arms.<p>

She smirked and began heading out the door.

_Now to carry on my plan...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: was that rushed? Yes. I'm sorry. I had this chapter written in an hour. Ah, this is fast. I feel like Ray in the =3 episode where he did it in all one minute. Argh.**

**Okay now to the self advertising! **

**Please check out my ouran fic Medium and my Avengers fic Valerie! I would love it. Updates will be soon, to all my In-Progress fics. **_**All of them. **_**I might even throw in a one-shot. Yay, I'm on a roll. :3 Thank you for reading! Review!  
>-Esme<strong>


	13. Really man? Beth? You can do better!

**A/N: I am so sorry for neglecting this fic. Blame Supernatural and the most sexy and addiciting OTP known as Sterek from Teen Wolf... *mumbles* Darn you Supernatural, with it's sexy Dean and Sam Winchester, and Teen Wolf too, that makes me agnst for Sterek not being canon... Anyways! Here it is! The title makes no sense at all, but trust me, it has a reason. xD Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Really man? Beth? You can do better!<p>

* * *

><p>The unnamed rogue took the bitten France out the door and walked out into the backyard. Then it began drizzling a little bit. The rogue cursed and began walking into the alleyways of the city.<p>

She finally made it to the rural area of the large town where her target was located.

She smirked and set France down. This is her favorite part of the job.

"Wake up and listen if you want to live," she said, her foot against his chest.

France coughed, his entire body shaking. What had happened to him?

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't have a name. Now listen," the rogue pressed her foot harder against France's throat.

"There is a man inside that home that needs to be killed. I don't want to get my hands dirty, so I picked you to get him for me," the rogue said. She pointed from the deep woods they were in to a large old fashioned Victorian mansion on the other side of the woods.

"Why me?" asked Francis.

"You're a pathetic man who only cares for himself and no one else," the rogue snarled. "Men like you don't deserve to live."

Francis lifted his hands and flipped the rogue's foot off him. He darted up, angered. "You don't know anything about me! I do care for my friends!" he yelled.

"But do your friends care about you?" asked the rogue.

Francis froze. He has never thought of that.

Taking advantage of that one moment, the rogue slammed him onto the tree.

"Go and do as I told you to do. Or that brunette friend of yours is going to suffer," said the rogue.

"What have you done to Antonio?!" exclaimed Francis.

"I will do many dangerous things to him if you don't hurry up and kill that man," said the rogue.

Francis's was conflicted. He didn't want to take someone's life. After many wars, he had seen too innocent many people die.

"Tell me the reason why I have to kill him," said Francis. He didn't want to kill whoever was the girl's target. Whoever he was, he might have not done a single thing!

"He has interfered with my plans too much," said the rogue.

"What kind of plans?" asked Francis.

"Quit avoiding the damn job and do as told or else your friend will die," the rogue yanked on Francis's hair.

Francis winced at her tight grip. He nodded and tried to free himself from her grip.

He was horrified. Being sent to kill someone he didn't even knew was horrible.

"Go! I'm watching you!" barked the rogue.

Francis gulped and walked forward to the house.

Something about the house was familiar. Like he had seen it before but not recently.

* * *

><p>"Does this rogue even have a name?" asked Antonio.<p>

"Nope. She's an unnamed rogue that kills basically for the lulz," said Romania bitterly

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "For the lulz? Really? That's a mean way to put it," he commented.

"It's the truth! Rogues enjoy screwing your life around, and I bet they have a laugh afterwards," said Romania.

"It sounds really mean though."

"well we don't exactly know why she does this," said Romania.

"So you say it's for the lulz?"

Romania groaned. "Well what else could she be doing it for? An assignment given in Rogue 101?" he asked.

"Maybe she wants revenge," said Antonio.

"For what?" asked Romania.

"The heck I know. I'm just guessing," shrugged Antonio.

"We need to call her something. A name, kinda how they do with hurricanes. Y'know, to kind of keep up with her," said Romania.

"You're right...How about Beth?" asked Antonio.

"Really man? _Beth_? You can do better!" exclaimed Romania.

"Bethany?" suggested Antonio.

"Much better."

"so our rogue is now called Bethany," said Antonio.

"Way better than Beth. Just saying," replied Romania.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Were you bitten by a rogue?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said Romania.

"Tell me. It's been bugging me since you brought it up earlier."

Romania sighed and put down his pen. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked. "This story doesn't have a happy ending," he added.

"I want to know, Romania. I really do," said Antonio.

Romania nodded. "Alright...This began a lot of centuries back, in medieval Romania..."

* * *

><p>"Poppa? Who's that?"<p>

A small male voice was heard at the bottom of the stairs.

"Henry, I told you to stay upstairs," said arthur with a sigh.

"Well you took too long."

A little boy that had Arthur's eyes and hair was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Francis, meet my son, Henry," said Arthur.

"You have a son?" asked France.

"Yes."

Francis's eyes widened. He never imagined that out of all the people in the world, that Arthur would have a son.

Although he and Arthur had their clashes sometimes, there was no way in hell that he was going to kill him.

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"You're both in danger. Listen to me if you both want to live."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The title has a reason. XD It popped in my mind at 1 AM. I write stories at 1 AM and i just began writing this one. Yes, Arthur has a kid. He doesn't appear a lot, but he will be mentioned. Annnnd our rogue is now called Bethany! Which I find very ironic, since Bethany doesn't have a rogue vampire ring to it. Ehehehehe. The next chapter will have flashbacks. Well, a flashback to show what truly happened to Romania a long time ago. That's all for today! Hope you guys had a great summer and good luck to anyone else who is going to high school like me! Review!  
><strong>**~Love, Esme**


	14. A Call For Help

**A/N: Hey guys! Last day fo summer for me -sobs and flails in corner- Wahhh! Well, I supposed an update is fair for you guys. Wrote this at 1AM, again. Damn you writer's inspiration at 1AM. DAMN YOU. But since school's starting, i should most likely be organizing clothes and stuff... but I'm just gonna sit here, blogging and updating. I DO WHAT I WANT! -cue Loki gif-**

**Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: A Call For Help<p>

* * *

><p>The Kirkland Mansion<p>

* * *

><p>"Arthur, you have to listen to me. You and your son are in danger," Francis said gravely.<p>

"I don't understand Francis," said Arthur.

"Father, what is going on?" asked Henry.

"Not now Henry," Arthur replied.

"You need to take your son and go somewhere far. There is something after you," said Francis.

"What is the something?" asked Arthur.

"Are you familiar with vampires?" asked Francis.

"Vampires?!" Henry gasped.

"No, Henry, it's alright. There is no such thing," said Arthur.

"Arthur, hear me out, there is a murderous vampire trying to get you. She bit me," said Francis.

"Francis, if you're here just to scare my son or me, it's not working," said Arthur.

"You have to believe me Arthur," said Francis, his voice a little shaky.

"Why should I?" asked Arthur.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt," said Francis. "Go somewhere far before she comes to get me."

Arthur shook his head, trying to process the information given. "Francis," he began.

"Arthur," Francis looked at Arthur in the eye. "I'm serious," he stated.

Arthur looked around uneasily. Part of him wanted to believe Francis, but the other part told him he was lying. But he saw fear in Francis's eyes, something he rarely saw.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur.

"Yes."

"I'll call Romania," said Arthur, walking to find his cellphone.

"I'll stand guard," said Francis, leaning against the door.

"Father? What's wrong?" asked Henry, tugging on Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur dialed and leaned down. "There is a bad thing outside so we're going to Uncle Romania's house," said Arthur.

"What's outside?" asked Henry. "Is it a vampire?" he askee with alarm.

"Henry, I'll explain later," said Arthur a little nervous for the wellbeing of his son. He knew Henry had a fear of vampires after he had let him watch a scary movie with him. God, he still regrets showing it to him, three months later... Well, Alfred's constant shrieks and yells weren't helping Henry either.

"Okay," said Henry.

Arthur gave Henry a small hug, shaking a little bit from the situation he was going through.

"Pick up, Romania, pick up," mumbled Arthur.

* * *

><p>In the other side of town, Romania was sitting at his desk and Spain was on the basement floor, books and paper spread around him.<p>

"Doesn't this give you the college vibe?" asked Spain, motioning to the papers and books. "Kinda like studying for finals?"

"It sorta does... If you're studying in the how to bust a rogue named Bethany on the third floor," said Romania.

"Heh..."

"So. You've taken interest in my vampire past," said Romania, putting his writing utensil down and pushing his strawberry blonde hair back.

"Yeah."

"I'll just give you the small run-down."

"Sure."

"What basically happened was that my friend and I went the wrong way, and we ran into a vampire. My friend escaped, but I wasn't so lucky..." Romania sighed.

"I got bitten and taken for dead. My hometown sent out search parties, but the man who bit me took me deep into the woods," Romania leaned back on his chair. "My mother died a couple months later due to depression," he added sadly. "I wanted to see her and tell her I was alive... But I couldn't."

"Why?" asked Spain, turning around facing Romania.

"Once you get bitten, communicated with humans is forbidden. Well, back then it was," Romania paused. "And it didn't really help that they hunted vampires like they owed them money."

Spain nodded a little bit. That was true...

"It was tragic, really. I could only watch from a distance, far for everyone. My friend Kiara eventually got married... I used to have a thing for her," he added.

"Oh..."

"Yep. I miss her... But things got a little better. I met the pack and they were great. And then the war started and we lost contact."

"That's about it."

"That's it?"

"Yep. The rest? You know about it. Centuries full of being threatned by Elizaveta and her homicidal frying pan," added Romania with a chuckle.

Spain chuckled. "Yep. I remember those."

It was silent for a few moments. While they were talking, Romania couldn't help but let a few small tears of sadness roll down his cheek. Luckily Spain didn't notice, since he was on the floor. With the back of his hand, he wiped his tears away.

It was rough. He was taken away from his family, his friends, his home. Just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He dreamed about his former human life every now and then, and every time he did, he would end up crying softly into his pillow.

That's why he felt obligated to help Antonio out. His situation reminded him of his own in some ways. Antonio was horrified when he called Romania. He wasn't sure what to do. His entire life changed and Romania was there to help him.

"Romania?" Antonio poked Romania's shoulder.

"Hm?" asked Romania

"The phone's ringing."

"It is?"

The small ringtone of the house phone jingled upstairs.

"Shit! Be right back!" Romania jumped out of his seat and dashed up the stairs.

"Um... Okay?" asked Spain puzzled.

"Hello?" greeted Romania.

Spain heard Romania upstairs talking. His tone changed from relaxed to frantic.

"We'll be right there, hang in there Artie," Romania hung up and ran down stairs. "Antonio, hurry up and get up here! We gotta go!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Antonio, standing up.

"To save Arthur, his kid, and France. And kick Bethany's ass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooo! Next chapter is where the action is at! :D Yeah, I had to make Romania's story angsty-ish. Because I was watching Supernatural. Okay? I am a melting pot of feels right now. I mean, Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Avengers AND reading Civil War? FEELS. Well, that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed, and review please! :D**  
><strong>-Love, Esme<strong>


	15. You Have Made Me Very Desperate

**A/N: I SURVIVED DAY ONE OF HIGH SCHOOL! -collapses- Hey guys! thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves! You have no idea how much better I felt when I saw them in my inbox after such a long, exhausting day. :) Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: You Have Made Me Very Desperate<p>

* * *

><p>Romania tossed Spain some gloves and a black bag. "Put on the gloves that way the stake won't burn your skin," said Romania.<p>

"What are you going to use?"

Romania pulled aside some books and pulled out a shiny silver pistol.

"This baby," he replied proudly. "The Holy Water/Silver Pistol."

He loaded solid bullets filled with holy water carefully, wearing his gloves.

"This little guy has saved my ass who knows how many times. My pride and joy" he smiled.

Spain blinked. "Romania, are you a vampire hunter?" he asked. "I mean, not everyone keeps a wooden stake and holy water pistol plus other vampire killing stuff in their basement. Except for hunters," he added suspicously.

"Hey, chill Toni, I'm not a hunter. But a rogue has to be taken out at all costs. Especially when there is a child at risk," said Romania.

"And what's your explanation to all the vampire busting exquiptment in here?" asked Spain.

"I've made a couple vampire enemies over the years. I have to be prepared in case anything happens. And by prepared," he pulled on the other glove. "I mean vampire killing prepared."

"Oh... How do I use these?" asked Spain.

Romania blinked. "They're stakes. Not much to it. All you gotta do is stick one in the chest of Bethany and it's bye bye vampy."

Spain held one and looked at it closely. It was finely carved, made from dark wood that reminded him of the wood he would see on fancy tables.

"Like this?" he asked holding the stake sideways.

"You'll get the hang of it," said Romania sympathetically.

Spain shrugged and hooked one to his belt.

"Let's go," Romania got the duffel bags and ran up the steps.

"Wait! My house!" exclaimed Spain as he ran up the staircase.

"What about it?" asked Romania.

"I can't leave it alone."

"You're worried about your tomato garden, right?" groaned Romania.

"I can't help it! It's my pride and joy!"

"It can survive a storm. Now get your ass into the car. We have to go."

"Where's your car?" asked Spain.

"Right here."

Spain looked at the old car and got inside it, the interior leather reminding him much of his own car that was still in repairs.

"Nice leather," said Spain.

"Thanks," grinned Romania.

"Good color."

"Yeah, it's a nice shade..."

"We should go."

"Yeah."

Romania turned on the car and stepped on it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>A few moments later...<p>

* * *

><p>"You know the plan right?" asked Romania.<p>

"We've gone over it about five times. Yes, Romania, I do."

"Well, this is your first vampire hunt, you need to be prepared," said Romania taking a turn.

"Geesh mom, calm down."

"Whatever, son. Anyways, you got the plan?"

"Yes. I'll be in the trees, try to talk Bethany into telling us what's she's planning and if anything happens, you'll step in."

Romania nodded. "Perfect. Don't take off the gloves. You might transform, it's better to be safe than be sorry."

"Yep."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The rogue, (or should I say, Bethany), sighed impatiently as she walked around aimlessly. She had been waiting for Francis to come back with Arthur's dead body for over half an hour and there was no sign of him.<p>

The Englishman had caused too many interferences with her plans. He used black magic: a valuable but deadly ability if not used correctly.

So let's just say, she did not see the wooden stake flying her way.

Bethany jumped with a shriek. "Who did that?!" she yelled. "ANSWER ME."

"I did," said Antonio, dropping from the tree.

"You!" Bethany pointed to him. "What are you doing here?!" she pointed.

"Trying to get some answers," said Spain. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't have a name," said Bethany.

"Well, I'm going to call you Bethany so," Spain walked forward. "Why are you doing this? Killing humans," he pushed his own hair back, the rain making it fall into his eyes.

"Why does a human eat?" asked Bethany.

"To survive."

"Exactly. I'm being sent on a mission to kill a man known as Arthur Kirkland. And I have to survive while on it," she replied.

"Who sent you?" asked Spain.

"I can't tell you! You're the enemy!"

By then, Spain had lost it. He slammed Bethany against the tree.

"Listen Bethany, you have killed too many innocent people," he tightened the grip on her shoulders. "Cooperate with me, or else," he hissed.

The anger led to bloodlust. Spain's eyes flared red and fangs grew.

"I can't cooperate with you. If I did, I would die," said Bethany, trying to back more into the tree.

"Who's ordering you? That is all I want to know," Spain was desperate.

"Why?"

"You have made me very desperate."

"You truly want to know?" she asked.

Spain nodded. "Yes."

"Well-"

"SPAIN! MOVE!"

* * *

><p>"Is he here?" asked Francis as he stayed at the door.<p>

"Yes, he's here," Arthur looked outside the window, trying to find Romania's outline in the shadows. But the sudden rain didn't really help.

Francis sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

He got bitten by a vampire. A freaking vampire. What was he supposed to do? He has never been in a situation like this. Ever.

He knew vampires didn't exist. Well, more like he thought that they didn't exist. He always thought that Romania was faking it. But no...

Francis felt guilty. He and many other countries had teased Romania endlessly for his strange antics and quirks. He always mocked him, his fear of garlic and him just not being normal.

He sank down on the floor and leaned his forehead onto his knees.

* * *

><p>Spain jumped onto the other tree immediatly.<p>

A gunshot was heard as the bullet broke through the rogue's skin. She staggered then dropped to the ground.

"Romania!" Spain exclaimed.

"YOU DUMBASS! What the hell we're you thinking?!" Romania ran over in the pouring rain to Spain's side.

He saw Spain's eyes. "Aw shit."

"What the hell?! I was about to find out what was ordering her till you showed up!" exclaimed Spain.

"Antonio."

"I cannot believe you'd stoop that low Romania! Shooting a girl?!"

_"Antonio."_

"I can't even look at your face..."

"For the love of God, Antonio, she had a wooden dagger!" Romania walked over and picked up the small, but lethal wooden dagger from Bethany's hand.

Spain looked at it and processed the information.

"...Oh..."

"Yeah, I just saved your life," said Romania.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, Toni. Here," Romania tossed Spain a plastic bottle filled with clear liquid. "Drink it up. It'll make your bloodlust drop and for you to revert back to human."

"What is this?" asked Spain with mild curiosity.

"Don't focus on the smell or taste. Just drink it," said Romania kneeling down on the floor to see if the bullet had gone deep onto Bethany's chest.

Spain drank, but gagged and spit. "Augh! What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed.

"Vinegar."

"VINEGAR?!"

"Cures the bloodlust for a little bit. Now shut up and drink it, it's apple vinegar," said Romania, flipping Bethany's body over. "Yep, it went deep. She's dead." He dragged her body away from the tree and set her down underneath some dry shade. He put down the duffel bag and pulled out a small bottle of gunpowder.

"What's the gunpowder for?" asked Spain.

"Burning the body. Gasoline doesn't work on vampires," replied Romania as he poured gunpowder over Bethany.

"But matches don't work in the rain," said Spain.

"I know," Romania stood back. "We can wait till it stops. No one comes in these woods anyways," he added.

"Oh. Well, okay," said Spain.

"Now, let's go visit Artie," said Romania. "We have a lot to explain to him..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? I decided to make this update, since the chapter was already written. But I might not write for another week or two. Why? High school assignments and more things coming up. The vinegar thing occured to me while putting an actual jug of it away at home. Kinda rushed, but eh. Yes, the title is from one of Nick Fury's lines in The Avengers.  
>So tell me whatcha think! Review please!<br>****-Love, Esme**


	16. Fall Out

**A/N: Felt obligated to write a new chapter. sorry for the delay. thanks so much for the support! i wish I could hug and give y'all some cupcakes. :) Oh and...OH MY GLOB. AN EPISODE OF SUPERNATURAL IS GOING TO BE CALLED BITTEN! I CAN'T. THIS IS TOO AMAZING! -fangirls- ASDFGHJLKJR. BITTEN! Okay I'm done. [poker face] Oh and MCR is going to release 10 new tracks, 2 per month FOR FIVE MONTHS. I CAN'T. -fangirls- AND season eight of SPN is just around the corner! WOOOT WOOT! **  
><strong>You can see my joy of being in fandoms had obligated me to write a chapter. :)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Fall Out<p>

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring as Romania and Spain were walking toward Arthur's home. They both walked in uncomforatble silence.<p>

Who would be in a chatty mood after seeing someone die?

Even if it was a rogue vampire.

Spain sighed and looked down at the stake in his hand and his leather glove.

_Bethany is dead._

The rogue that had completely flipped his life around is dead. The rogue who used to be human was dead. Well, all vampires used to be human, right? Romania is an example. So is himself. Bethany had to be human at one point in her life.

But what if Bethany still had a family that was waiting for her to return alive? She looked young. (A tall twelve year old...)

_I killed a child._

Romania had pulled the trigger, but it was Spain's fault. He went over to Romania's house. That led to the phone call. And that led to the dead, not eve teenage rogue in the middle of the woods with gun powder.

"Um, Romania?" asked Spain.

"Yeah?"

"Rogues were originally humans, right?" asked Spain.

Romania was twiddling with his gun but once he processed what Spain had said, he froze. "There is no such thing as a biological vampire. So, yes."

_Oh no..._

"Antonio?" Romania looked back at Spain.

"She used to be human..." Antonio looked down, his hands a little shaky.

"Hey, are you still with me?" Romania waved his hand in front of Spain's face. "Aw shit..."

"She probably has a family, wanting to see her alive," Spain mumbled, switching the stake from his hand to the other. "She's probably a victim..."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Romania shook Spain's shoulders. "You're making yourself guilty. Snap out of it."

"She used to be human Romania! Human!" Spain exclaimed.

"She isn't anymore. She wasn't human, Spain. She's not human," said Romania. "Snap out of it."

"She's dead because of me..."

Romania sighed and ran his hand through his drenched strawberry blonde hair. "Oh boy, this is going to take a while..." he mumbled.

"Listen; you're alive and so is Francis, Arthur and his kid. We're alive. That rogue could have killed Artie. He has a kid," Romania shook Spain's shoulders. "A kid. An actual, and really adorable human kid. Don't panic over a dead rogue when there was a child at stake."

Spain looked up. "Well..."

_That still won't change the fact that there is a dead body in the middle of the woods with a wooden bullet in it..._

Romania sighed. "Antonio, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible... Okay?"

"Okay," nodded Spain.

Romania slapped Spain.

"Antonio,_ get your shit together man!"_

Spain kind of staggered a little bit, clutching his right cheek.

_Did Romania just slap me?_

"You can't cry over a cup of spilled vinegar. Or a dead rogue. What's dead is dead. What is rogue is rogue. And what's rogue needs to be taken out," Romania pointed over to the woods. "She killed people, Antonio! _Killed them_!"

"Well so have I!"

Romania blinked. "What?"

"Do you think all the wars done on my soil haven't taken an effect on me?! People died! Innocent people!" shouted Spain.

"That was in the past Antonio. Quit carrying that burden of the past on your shoulders," Romania took a step towards Spain. "It will break you if you keep this up. And even more now that you're a vampire."

Spain frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Too many overwhelming emotions will make you go mad. Not only because of the vampire blood inside you, but of the bloodlust too. You're so breakable right now," Romania walked up to Spain.

"So you think I'm weak?" asked Spain, eyebrow arched.

Romania shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Y'know, I actually thought you could help me out. I haven't done anything to you," Spain began walking off.

Romania groaned. "Oh my God, Spain, I swear. If you try to go on your own to conquer being a vampire, you will die."

"Who said I was going to conquer it?" asked Spain.

"Then what are you going to do in the middle of the woods with pouring rain?" asked Romania.

"I'm going home. It's been a long day and I need to sleep on this," Antonio ran a hand through his drenched hair. "And I need a hot bath."

"Whatever floats your boat, Toni," scoffed Romania.

Before Spain left, he glared at Romania.

_"Don't call me Toni."_

And he continued walking into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had the urge to twist it. Sorry. -facedesk- I'm falling asleep... the original chapter was going to be really long and totally different, but no. I needed a fall out to happen. I DO WHAT I WANT. I need coffee. I need the ten songs from MCR in my mp3. UGH. I NEED SHERLOCK SEASON THREE.** **Sorry, I'm kinda cranky. x|  
>But I'll be in backstage crew for the musical at my school! :D Woot woot! and I might just post a SPN one shot, just for the heck of it. [and because SPN is basically my everything right now...]<br>****Well, thanks for reading! I appreciate it A LOT. Reviews are really loved  
><strong>**-Esmeralda**


End file.
